Kin of Kalos
by Lumburger
Summary: A new trainer starts his journey in Kalos, with high hopes for a shot at the championship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Good morning, Will." Professor Sycamore ushered the young boy into his laboratory, "How are you doing today?"

Will couched as he caught his breath, "Winded. Sorry I'm late, sir."

"It's no big deal." Sycamore chuckled, "But I'm afraid you missed your chance. There's only one Pokémon left. Which one did your mother say you wanted? I believe it was... Froakie?"

Suddenly, a small, blue frog landed onto Will's shoulder. The frog looked up at him and beamed, "Froakie!"

"Froakie!" Will said, grabbing lifting him off his shoulder and holding the Pokémon out in front of him, "How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Kie!" The small frog dropped down from his arms and landed on the ground as the professor paced over to them. Chuckling, he said, "You two have a strong bond, one I haven't seen between a trainer and a Pokémon in that evolution line since before the legendary Pokémon Zygarde showed up in Lumiose City."

"Yeah, I heard all about that." Will stated, "Is it true there was a very powerful Greninja in that battle?"

"Yes, and that Greninja is the one with an incredible bond with its trainer." Sycamore shook his head, "But enough about the past," He grabbed a nearby tray of supplies, "A pokédex and pokéballs, including Froakie's, for your trip. Good luck, you two."

"Thank you, Professor Sycamore" Will said, opening the doors to leave. Outside, Fletchlings and Flechenders soared through the sky, while nearby trainers walked by or rode Gogoats. In the center of the city, Prism Tower, the Pokémon gym of Lumiose City and the tallest building in the city shone brightly. Froakie climbed up on Will's shoulder and smiled with his new trainer.

"So, where to first, bud?"

"Froa!" Froakie pointed southeast, towards Santalune city. Will smiled.

"Alright then, there's no time like the present." The young boy ran towards the route four gate, waving to his starter Pokémon, "C'mon Froakie! Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Will and Froakie paced down Route 4 towards Santalune city. Will finally collapsed and pulled out a water bottle.

"Sorry, Froakie. I'm not much of a walker or hiker, really." Will put the water bottle down, "Want some water?"

"Froa!" The bubble frog Pokémon eagerly took the bottle and took a large sip from it. Suddenly, a shadow passed over him, tempting him to peer up, "Froa?"

"What was that?" Will looked up to a nearby tree, where the shadow caster had landed. A small Fletchling stared down from a branch at Froakie, who still had his arms around the bottle. Without warning, the bird Pokémon dived down towards Froakie. It's beek began to glow white as it charged, finally colliding with Froakie's torso, and knocking him onto the ground.

"Froakie!" Will dashed over to his injured Pokémon as it got to its feet, "You alright?"

"Froa!" Froakie stood up as the Fletchling soared down for another attack run. Will stood with him.

"Alright, time for our first battle. Froakie, use pound!"

Froakie responded and jumped up as his right fist began to glow white. Fletchling charged at the water type, preparing another peck attack. The two attacks collided and the pokemon moved back, both unscathed.

"Alright, let's try something else. Use growl!"

"Kie!" A cone of sound energy shot out from Froakie's mouth towards Fletchling, unfortunately missing as it barrel rolled right. An array of light erupted from behind Fletchling as it charged down at Froakie again, faster than before.

"Dodge it, quick!"

Froakie acknowledged Will's request and leapt into the air… too late. Fletchling collided with Froakie's torso again and knocked him backwards into a tree.

"Froakie!" Will grabbed his Pokémon and turned back to Lumiose City, "I've got to get back to Lumiose and to a Pokémon center." The young trainer turned to his luggage and noticed the Fletchling atop the water bottle, its beak dipped into it. The tiny robin Pokémon looked up from its drink towards the trainer. In an instant, it was in the air, flying at Will with another peck attack. Will ducked down over Froakie, and the Fletchling missed its mark. And with a loud thwack, it found another.

"Okay…" Will stared at the bird Pokémon, who now had its beak lodged into a tree. Will set down Froakie and walked over to the tree, "I don't want to hurt you, but I doubt I can pull Nurse Joy out of the Pokémon center so she can free you. So that just leaves one viable option." The trainer walked over to his bag and grabbed a spare pokéball. Carefully, he aimed and tossed it at the Fletchling, completely silent. The ball collided with the Pokémon, opened, and surrounded it in red light before closing and falling to the ground. The ball wobbled once, twice, three times, then finally, a click. Will picked it up and stared, "That was... surprisingly easier than I expected." Suddenly, a tune played out across the forest. Will looked astonished, "I guess that there's a Pokémon center nearby." The trained picked up his starter Pokémon and walked out through the forest towards the source of the noise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Thank you for waiting." Nurse Joy said as she handed back Froakie and Fletchling's pokéballs, "Your Pokémon have both fully recovered. Have a nice day."

"Thank you." Will turned for the door and exited the Pokémon center. Outside, the sun began to set and dusk soon surrounded the young trainer, "Guess I'm camping out tonight."

A few hours later, Will, Froakie and Fletchling were inside the tent. Will yawned, "I'd say it's two or three miles to Santalune City. You guys ready for our first gym battle?"

"Froa!" Froakie exclaimed. Next to him, Fletchling laid sprawled out and seemingly exhausted. But as Will got a closer look, he could see clearly that Fletchling was pouting.

"I get it, you didn't want to be captured." Will smilled, "But it's okay, you clearly have the fiery spirit of a fighter, so I'm sure we'll get along well."

"Fletch." The Pokémon grumbled. Fletchling shut its eyes and fell asleep. Will sighed and laid back as Froakie came over and lied down next to his arm.

"Farfetch'd!"

Will's eyes opened to see a Farfetch'd in his face. The Pokémon began to tap its plant stalk on the trainer's forehead. After a second, he realized what was happening and scrambled up, startled. The blanket covered up and woke Froakie as the Farfetch'd scrambled towards the tent entrance. Froakie dashed out from under the blanket and towards the Farfetch'd, blocking its way out. The wild Pokémon responded with a sand attack, dashing past Froakie to the exit. As the bubble frog Pokémon rubbed the last of the sand out of its eyes, Will opened the tent flap to see the wild Pokémon enter the bushes.

"I guess we should keep that zipped up at night, huh?"

"Froa Froa." Froakie turned around to check on Fletchling, only to see that he was gone. Will turned to notice this, also.

"Hey where's…"

"Fletchling!" The small Pokémon suddenly appeared at the entrance, smiling.

"Well, it's nice to see someone's mood did a 180 overnight." Will said, "Come on, let's pack up and get something to eat, then we'll head out to Santalune City."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Santalune City!" Will walked through the city towards the gym, "Let's go, you two."

"Kie..." Froakie groaned. It was fairly clear that he was tired, and Fletchling was as well. Will stopped as he realized that his team needed rest. He turned to the right to see the Pokémon center next to him.

"All right, Pokémon center first. Then we battle the gym."

Will took his Pokémon and carried them through the doors of the center to see a pair of trainers. Trainers he recognized.

"Lance! Ann!"

The two trainers turned around to see him with surprise. Immediately, Lance piped up.

"Hey, nice to see you! Haven't seen you since the day before I left. Speaking of which, why were you late?"

"I may have had to… do some chores."

"Classic Will, always doing what needs to be done before he leaves." Lance remarked.

"Not that that's a bad thing, mister I-came-to-Professor-Sycamore's-lab-in-my-pajamas." Ann stated.

"Oh, hush." Lance said. The trainer looked down at Will's arms, "At least one of us has caught a Pokémon."

"Yeah, I caught Fletchling after we battled." Will stated, "It got its beak stuck in a tree."

"Neat. And speaking of battling, mind having one with me after you let your Pokémon recover from that walk?"

"Sure, I can make time from my gym battle."

"One on one, both of your starters." Ann said, "May the best trainer win."

"Right! Froakie, you're up!" Will outstretched his arm and Froakie leapt off, landing on the battlefield a few meters away. Lance grinned, taking a pokéball from his belt.

"Alright, then prepare to meet my starter! Chespin, you're up!" Lance threw the pokéball into the air, causing it to burst open and blast out Chespin.

"Alright. The battle starts… now!"

"Froakie, use pound!" Will shouted. The bubble frog Pokémon ran at its opponent, its fist glowing white.

"Chespin, counter it with Rollout!"

Chespin began to roll at high speeds towards Froakie. The two moves collided, sending the Pokémon backwards.

"Growl, let's go!"

"You use growl as well, Froakie!"

The two pokemon sent out blasts of sound, lowering each's attack stat.

"Now, use vine whip!"

A pair of vines grew out from Chespin's neck, shooting straight for Froakie.

"Counter that attack with bubble!"

An array of bubbles shot out from Froakie's mouth, causing the vine whips to start to thrash as they blocked.

"Quick Froakie, get in close and use pound!"

"Froa!" The Pokémon responded, moving for his enemy, who was still busy with the last of the bubble attack. With one swift hit, Froakie knocked his opponent on its back.

"Oh no you don't!" Lance shouted, "Chespin, use vine whip again!"

The vines recoiled back towards Froakie, grabbing him by his arms.

"Now, slam him into the ground!"

The vines pitched downwards, slamming Froakie into the ground. The attack released its grip.

"Now, finish it with one more vine whip!"

The vines soared insanely fast back at Froakie, and before he could even fully stand, they smacked him and sent him spiraling backwards.

"Froakie is unable to battle!" Ann shouted, "Chespin wins, which means the match goes to Lance!"

Will dashed out to the battlefield where Froakie laid, carefully scooping the Pokémon up in his arms.

"That was awesome Froakie." he said, pulling out its pokéball, "Now, get some rest." A red beam of light blasted from the center of the pokéball and absorbed Froakie as Lance came up to his rival.

"Good fight, Wiil. The use of bubble to distract me was pretty smart."

"I agree." Ann added, "I can't wait to battle you myself."

"Well, in that case, I'll just heal up Froakie and you can battle Fletchling. That good?"

"Sure, we can do that."

A few minutes later, Fletchling and Fennekin were on the battlefield, staring as intensely as their trainers.

"Alright, Fennekin! Use tail whip!"

The fox Pokémon turned around and began to wave its tail at its opponent tauntingly, causing a blue aura to surround Fletchling as its defense lowered. Fletchling glared as Will gave his order.

"We'll take the first offence then! Fletchling, peck, let's go!"

Fletchling took off into the air and accelerated as its beak lit up. Fennekin began to crouch in anticipation.

"Now, dodge and use scratch!"

Fennekin sprung forwards and uppercutted the tiny robbin Pokémon under the jaw. Fletchling was knocked backwards and landed on its back.

"Now, follow up with ember!"

A blast of embers shot from Fennekin's mouth towards her opponent.

"Dodge it Fletchling! Quick!"

Fletchling spread its wings and shot off, narrowly dodging Fennekin's attack.

"Nice job! Now, follow up with quick attack!"

Fletchling shot forward, followed by white light. The normal/flying type collided with its opponent, knocking it off of its feet.

"C'mon Fennekin, get up and use tail whip!"

Ann's Pokémon responded to the order, waving its tail and lowering Fletchling's defenses.

"Rinse and repeat, Fletchling! Another quick attack!"

Fletchling swooped around, hitting Fennekin from the back.

"Nice job!" Will praised, "One last time, quick attack!"

"Don't let it hit you! Another scratch!"

"Dodge it!"

Fletchling swooped around Fennekin, striking her from the right side. Fennekin landed a few feet away from her opponent.

"Let's finish this Fletchling! Tackle!"

Fletchling charged forwards, dealing the finishing blow as its shoulder slammed into Fennekin's side. Lance ran over to Fennekin, looking into its eyes.

"Fennekin is unable to battle!" He declared, "Fletchling wins, so the match goes to Will!"

"Yes!" Will exclaimed, "That was awesome, Fletchling!"

"Fletch!" The Pokémon flew over to its trainer, landing on his shoulder and nuzzling his face. Meanwhile, Ann recalled Fennekin.

"That was excellent, Fennekin. An excellent form of our strategy. Now, you get a good rest." The trainer walked over to her opponent, "That was tough, Will. You really gave me a run for my money. Maybe next time, I should focus more on offense and less on status alterations, like you did."

"Thanks Ann." Will said, beaming, "So, you guys heading back to the center?"

"Of course. After a battle, it's the wisest decision." Ann smiled, "Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"You two sure you don't want to watch me battle Viola?" Will asked, "It might give you some tips on how to beat her."

"Tips Shmips." Lance said, "I have nothing to worry about."

"Besides, in order to have the best chance in defeating her, we have to go catch a Pokémon ourselves." Ann stated, "Sorry we can't see you battle her, Will. But we wish you luck with your match."

Will watched as his friends ran off for the woods. He turned right to the Santalune city gym and walked forth to the door. His first view was a long hallway of photos of bug type Pokémon.

"So the rumors are true. This place is a bug type gym." Will walked to the end of the hall, grabbing the door handle and twisting it. On the other side was a greenhouse with a battlefield dead center. But the gym leader was nowhere to be found.

"May I help you?"

The young trainer stumbled backwards over the staircase. Froakie's pokéball burst open and the water type grabbed its trainer, along with the stranger.

"Thanks Froakie." Will said as he regained his footing, "And thank you, miss."

"You're welcome." She replied, "Sorry for scaring you. Are you looking for Viola the gym leader?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. She runs this gym, right?"

The woman nodded, "She does. I should know, she's my younger sister." She outstretched her hand, "My name's Alexa, by the way."

"Will." The trainer said, looking around, "Do you know where she is?"

Alexa shook her head, "When she goes off on a spontaneous photo shooting, she doesn't come back for some time. I'd say you should wait for two or so hours. She should be back by then."

Will sighed, "Thank you."

Alexa nodded as she turned to the door. As she walked towards the exit, she suddenly stopped and turned around, "Of course, you and I could always battle." She suddenly pulled a dive ball from three other pokéballs in her handbag, "I did just come here from a report in Shalour City, and I caught the first Pokémon in a long time. So, what do you say?"

"Sure!" Will rushed to the closest battlefield side as Froakie jumped over and stood in front of him. Alexa chuckled as she began to walk to her place. "You know, I knew a trainer like you. He had a Froakie as well. Not his partner, that honor fell to his Pikachu." She finally got to the small rectangle and thrust out her right arm with the dive ball in it, "The point is, he had that same energy as you do now." Alexa reeled her arm back and threw the dive ball, "Go, Clauncher!"

Blue light erupted from the sphere, and a lobster-like Pokémon appeared on the floor. It's shell skin was sea blue, and its right claw was bigger than its left. Froakie stood at the ready as Will pulled out his pokédex.

"Clauncher, the water gun Pokémon. It's large right claw can fire jets of water as powerful as a fire hose. This is also it's main method of transport underwater."

"Alright, let's go!" Will enthusiastically shouted, "Froakie, use quick attack!"

"Froa!" Froakie dashed forwards as a white streak of light followed suit. Clauncher turned its body so it's bigger claw was behind it, bracing itself.

"Clauncher, protect!"

A green force field of energy surrounded the water gun Pokémon. Froakie slammed it hard, falling flat on his back as it dissipated.

"Alright then, use growl!"

"Kie!" Froakie shouted, sending a cone of energy out and lowering his opponent's attack. Alexa grinned.

"Vice Grip, Clauncher!"

"Clau!" Clauncher grabbed Froakie's left leg with its huge claw. Froakie screeched as it tried to break free.

"Don't worry Froakie! Use pound!"

Froakie balled his right hand into a fist as it began to glow white. The bubble frog Pokémon clobbered Clauncher, forcing it back. Clauncher glared.

"Alright, use water gun!"

Faster than either trainer or Pokémon could react, Froakie was hit with a jet of water, knocking him onto his back. He got to his feet effortlessly and stared down his opponent.

"You okay Froakie?"

"Froa!"

"Alright then! Follow up with bubble!"

Bubbles fired out of Froakie's mouth, flying across the battlefield at Clauncher.

"Counter it with your bubble attack!"

Clauncher aimed its claw and fired a blast of bubbles. The two attacks collided and popped in a small explosion. Dust was spread across the center of the field.

"Alright then, use quick attack!"

Froakie shot across the battlefield again, straight for his opponent.

"Protect!"

The energy barrier reappeared. Froakie kicked into it and jumped upwards as it dissipated.

"Use pound!"

Froakie's right fist glew again as he came back down, pounding the other water type in the head. Both Pokémon backed away.

"Clauncher, bubble!"

"Dodge it Froakie!"

Bubbles again shot out of Clauncher's claw. The bubble frog Pokémon jumped up and avoided the attack.

"Now, you use bubble!"

Mid-air, Froakie fired off his attack, hitting Clauncher and knocking him backwards as they exploded into the dusty ground.

"Nice job Will!" Alexa complemented, "Clauncher, hit him with water gun!"

A jet fired out of the dust from Clauncher's claw, blasting Froakie backwards through the air. The water frog hit the ground and rolled backwards to his trainer's feet. Unable to be kept down, he hopped back up.

"Froakie, use growl!"

"Froa!" A cone of sound shot across the battlefield at Clauncher, hitting it head-on.

"Clauncher, follow up that attack! Use bubble!"

A blast of erratic bubbles blasted forwards towards Clauncher's opponent. Froakie braced itself.

"Counter it with your bubble attack!"

Froakie opened its mouth, and a spray of bubbles raced towards Clauncher's attack. The two collided at the very center of the battlefield, matching bubble for bubble and blocking both trainer's vision from one another. Will smirked.

"Now Froakie, charge him!"

The bubble frog charged blindly forwards into the clearing dust. Alexa gave Will a sceptical look.

"I was expecting more. Clauncher, vice grip!"

Clauncher charged at Froakie, holding his claw behind him at first before thrusting it out for a final burst of speed. Will took his chance.

"Now Froakie, jump!"

Will's partner leapt into the air, allowing Clauncher's claw to miss and clamp thin air. As it closed, Will followed up.

"Now, keep it shut with your frubbles!"

Froakie turned around mid air and grabbed two handfuls of the cloudy white goop that surrounded his neck. Swiftly, he threw them at Clauncher, clamping its claw shut. Alexa gasped in shock as Will chuckled to himself.

"Now, use quick attack!"

Froakie landed safely onto the ground, then burst forwards with a white streak of light trailed behind him. Clauncher was knocked into the air as Froakie charged him. The water gun Pokémonm landed in the middle of the field, it's claw hammering the ground and allowing the frubbles to trap it there. Will gazed, surprised at the outcome. As fast as the surprise had come, it was gone, and replaced by a look of determination.

"Now Froakie! Use pound!"

"Protect Clauncher! Quick!"

Froakie rushed forwards and pounded downwards onto the green energy orb. As it faded away, Will followed up the failed offensive.

"Use pound again!"

Froakie brought it's small fist upwards into the bottom of Clauncher's head. As the frubbles separated from the ground, Clauncher flew onto its back, knocked out.

"Alright Froakie!" Will rushed towards his partner Pokémon, allowing it to leap into his arms. Alexa walked to the center of the field and recalled Clauncher.

"You gave it your all, Clauncher. That's what really matters. Now get some rest. You've earned it." Alexa placed the dive ball back into her bag and turned to Will, "Nice job Will. I'm certain you'll be a challenge for my sister." The reporter looked at the door, "Speaking of which, she's still not back." Alexa motioned to Will, "Let's head to the Pokémon center and get our Pokémon healed up. You'll need it to face her."

"Alright!" Will and Alexa turned to the door and walked out of the gym towards the Pokémon center, with Will still beaming with glee as he walked out the front doors.


End file.
